stayfitfandomcom-20200213-history
Milk Fix-Ups
Chocolate Milk Fix-Ups In a microwave or small saucepan, heat 1 cup chocolate fat free skim or 1 percent lowfat milk until hot. Stir in one of the following: *1 teaspoon instant coffee crystals *2 or 3 peppermint or butterscotch hard candies, crushed *1 or 2 small chocolate-covered peppermint patties, broken up *1 tablespoon caramel or butterscotch ice cream topping *Several shakes of ground cinnamon *Several drops of peppermint, coconut, almond or vanilla extract Some Like It Hot A cup of warm soothing milk may be your choice in the evening. Stir in a spoonful of honey to sweeten the treat or add a teaspoon of almond extract. For a fast, flavorful and filling cup of hot cocoa, fill a mug with fat free skim milk and heat in the microwave. Stir in chocolate syrup or sweet cocoa powder -- two fat-free additions. For a low-fat "hot toddy," crush two butter rum or butterscotch hard candies into a cup of fat free skim milk and microwave. Store-bought chocolate milk is another choice to help meet your three-a-day minimum. It contains a bit more calories, but fat free skim and 1 percent lowfat varieties are available to keep the fat content low. And each cup offers the same amount of calcium and other nutrients as white milk. Coffee House Favorites If you like instant coffee, microwave equal parts of fat free skim milk and water until boiling and then dissolve a teaspoon of coffee crystals in the hot liquid. For a quick cafe mocha, stir in a tablespoon of chocolate syrup and top with several shakes of sweet cocoa powder. Make cafe latte or cafe au lait by pouring equal amounts of brewed coffee and hot milk simultaneously into bowl-sized cups. You may want to increase the strength of your coffee so it will be intense enough to stand up to the milk. Milk in coffee can bring a taste of opulence. To maximize flavor, try warming it specially for the brew. A microwave will scald a cup of milk in about 2 minutes on the high setting, and smaller amounts proportionately faster. You can also warm milk on top of the stove. By simmering, some of the water evaporates and the milk tastes richer. For a new twist, boil a cinnamon stick or whole vanilla bean in the milk to flavor it. Make a batch of the flavored milk ahead of time and store it in your refrigerator. Reheat as needed. Peanut Butter Cup Milk By the glass... Ingredients: 1 cup 1 percent lowfat or 2 percent milk 1 tablespoon creamy peanut butter 2 tablespoons chocolate syrup In a tall glass, combine 1 tablespoon creamy peanut butter and 2 tablespoons chocolate syrup until smooth. Whisk in 1 cup of milk. By the pitcher... Ingredients: 1/2 gallon 1 percent lowfat or 2 percent mil 1/2 cup creamy peanut butter 1 cup chocolate syrup In a large pitcher, combine peanut butter and chocolate syrup until smooth. Whisk in milk. Store covered in refrigerator. Yield: 9 cups. Nutrition facts per serving (made with 1 percent lowfat milk): 280 calories, 13g protein, 38g carbs, 11g fat, 15mg cholesterol, 240mg sodium. Daily Value: 30 percent calcium More Delicious Ideas: Milk Plus One Start with one cup of milk, either hot or cold, and take your pick of fruit or dessert-flavored additions. *A splash of vanilla, almond, or maple extract *1 tablespoon of fat-free fudge ice cream topping plus 1/4 cup sparkling mineral water or club soda *1/2 cup fresh or frozen strawberries, pureed *2 tablespoons orange juice concentrate and 1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract *2 teaspoons instant malted milk powder and 1 teaspoon chocolate syrup *1/2 cup root beer and a small scoop of vanilla lowfat ice cream *Blenderized banana with 1/2 teaspoon honey and 1/4 teaspoon vanilla extract *1 tablespoon chocolate syrup and a dash of cinnamon Fruity Flavored Milk 1 cup fat free skim or 1 percent lowfat milk 2 to 3 tablespoons apricot, blackberry, raspberry or strawberry fruit syrup For each cup of milk, stir in 2 to 3 tablespoons fruit syrup. Try experimenting with different brands of fruit syrups until you find one that provides the perfectly pleasing color to your milk. Fruit syrups are available in natural and artificially flavored varieties and are usually found in the section with pancake mixes. Nutritional facts: (per serving) 190 calories, 8g protein, 40g carbs, 0.5g fat, 5mg cholesterol, 125mg sodium. Daily Value: 30 percent calcium. Stove-Top Latte 3 cups fat free skim or 1 percent lowfat milk 2 cups regular-strength brewed coffee Cocoa powder or ground cinnamon, optional Directions: Heat milk in a microwave oven or in a small saucepan over the stove just until it starts to steam and a few bubbles appear; don't let it boil. Divide the coffee and milk equally among three mugs or for a special treat; bowls. (Try cereal bowls; leave at least a half-inch of room at the top, so you won't burn your hands when you pick up the bowl.) Sweeten to taste and dust with optional cocoa powder or cinnamon. Serves three. Nighttime N'illa Milk Steamer Ingredients: 1 cup fat free milk 1 tablespoon vanilla flavored syrup Dash of cinnamon Whipped cream topping (optional) Directions: Heat milk in microwave on high for one minute. Stir in vanilla flavored syrup. Pour into two cups or mugs; top with cinnamon. Top with whipped cream, if desired. Makes 2 servings Adult Variation: Need a pick-me-up? Add coffee or espresso for a calcium-rich kick-start to your morning. Nutrition facts per serving: 65 calories; 0g fat; 0g saturated fat; 2mg cholesterol; 65mg sodium; 12g carbohydrates; 5g protein; 15 percent Daily Value calcium; 5% Daily Value vitamin A; 12 percent Daily Value vitamin D.